


Nothing Without You

by AnimeFreak1326



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean is confused, First Love, Kissing, M/M, Not brothers but are brothers?, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreak1326/pseuds/AnimeFreak1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in season 2. Dean finds Sam at Cold Oak, but is to late and cant Safe Sam. Sam dies in deans arms, with dean wishing and praying to have his little brother back. Only to black out, then wake up next to Sam in bed. But is he really his brother Sam? Well not according to him. Aparently somehow Dean is in an alternate universe were This Sam and him are together... Romantically, and have been for many years. His parents are also alive, and they lead a normal life where homosexuality is accepted. Where there are no Demons or Ghost, and where Sam and Dean are not brothers, but lovers. Does Dean really want a normal Apple pie life? Does he want it with Sam? Can he and Sam be brothers again? Or will Dean find a way back to his world, back to HIS life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first incest fanfic, well sort of incest, its kinda confusing at first, but I'm sure you guys will get it. its also my first Supernatural one. I have no idea where I'm going with this story either, so if you have any suggestions or input please let me know in the comments below what you want to see happen. Please leave Kudos and subscribe, Favourite and Follow. "Hugs" :3

I couldn't express the joy I felt upon finding Sam alive. Bobby had been right about where he was, Ghost town cold oak. I still have no idea how I had a vision, but I was grateful. Sam was stumbling towards me holding his arm like it had been hurt. “Sam” I exclaimed.

“Dean” Sam replied with a smile while he continued walking towards me. I seen a man coming at Sam with a knife from behind him, fear washed over me. “Sam, look out!” I shouted as I sped up my pace, trying to get to my little brother as fast as I could.

It was to late, the man stabbed Sam, right in the back. I could see the pain in Sam's eyes as the man pulled the knife from his back. “NOOO!!!!” I screamed as Sam slowly slid down to the ground on his knee's. The man turned around and ran leaving Sam bleeding on the ground. I ran towards Sam and Bobby chased after the man. I slid on the ground and grabbed hold of Sam before he fully collapsed onto the ground, I held him up by the collar of his shirt. “Whoa, Sam” He was falling onto me, barley conscious.

“Whoa, whoa, Sam, Sam hey. Hey come here, let me look at you.” I said to him as I held him close and put my arm around his back to put my hand on his wound, pulling it away I could see blood already staining my palm. I pulled away and looked at him. “Hey look, look at me. Its not even that bad. Its not even that bad alright.” I said reassuringly, more for myself then for him. He cant die on me, how am I suppose to live without him? I could already feel my throat going stiff, the indication that I was close to tears.

I held his collar and tried to look him in the eye, but he was already blacking out, his eyes droopy, barely open. “Sammy? Sam! Hey listen to me, I'm gonna patch you up okay? You're gonna be good as new. Huh?” His head bobbed and I held his collar tighter trying to keep his head up, searching his eyes for any life.

“I'm gonna take care of you, I'm gonna take care of you. I gotcha. That's my job right? Watch after my pain in the ass little brother.” I ran my hand across his cheek and held him “Sam?” I pleaded Running my hands over his face and across his hair. “Sam? Sam?! Sammy!?!” I looked at him, but his eyes were closed and his body was limp and lifeless.

“No, no ,no ,no ,no.” I pulled him close into an embrace, holding him tight, willing the life to flood back into his body. I grabbed his shoulder, then his head, then wrapped my arms tighter around him. _What do I do, Oh god. He is... no he cant be. No._

“SAM!!!” I screamed into the darkness holding the dead body of my baby brother closer to me. I griped his jacket and screamed. I felt the tears stream down my face as I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck, wishing, praying for my little brother to come back to me.

Then I couldn't feel my body, my head hurt and I cant see anything, just black. I can feel that I'm lying down on something comfortable. I opened my eyes to a strange room. I'm in some room laying on a bed with a blanket wrapped securely around me. I bolted up and unwrapped myself from the cocoon of warmth. The room was dark and I heard a faint sound of breathing coming from beside me on the bed. I jumped up onto the ground and searched for a weapon.

_What the hell happened to my clothes?_ I looked down and seen that I'm in a T-shirt and boxers. “Dean?” I heard a confused man mumble, it came from under the blankets next to where I was laying. My heart was beating fast and my palms were sweaty.  _What the hell is going on? Just a minute ago I was holding Sam's bloody corpse in my arms and now all of a sudden I'm in this strange room, with someone sleeping beside me, a man sleeping beside me._

There was a sound of click then light erupted into the room, filling the darkness with a bright light. I looked over at the form that was sleeping beside me, My throat was stiff and I suddenly had no voice, I cant believe what I'm seeing. _It cant really be him, can it? What is going on?_

“Dean, baby. Is something wrong? Did you have another nightmare?” Sam asked while pulling the covers away from him and crawling over to me to sit at the edge of the bed in front of me. _Did he just call me baby? This cant be Sam, it must be a shape shifter._

“Sam?” I croaked out, never taking my eyes off the bastard who dare impersonate my baby brother. The man just looked even more confused and reached a hand out to grab my arm. I shifted away, and his hand fell back into his lap. A look of hurt crossed his eyes before worry took over. “Dean, what's wrong?” The man asked while standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to shrug it off and scream at the top of my lungs, throw things at him even, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this is really Sam. I took this chance to look around the room, now that there was light I could see everything. It was a fairly big room, with a king size bed, a dresser, and what I presume to be a walk in closet. There were painting on the walls, and family photo's on the dresser and night stand.

I couldn't believe my eyes, there was one of my Mom and Dad. Another of me and Mom, and one of me and Sam in front of the grand canyon. _I did always want to see the grand canyon._ There were more pictures on the other side of the room but I couldn't make them out. “Dean, you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's wrong.” Sam asked while running his hand up my shoulder to lay comfortably on my neck. It for some reason sent goosebumps up my skin and made my heart pound faster and harder in my chest.

I looked at Sam, looked deep into his eyes. I know this is Sam, I just know it. I can feel it. I leaned into my brothers touch and sighed, feeling safer then I ever have. He pulled my into a warm embrace and held me close, I could feel his breath on my neck and the muscles through his shirt. This was definitely my Sammy, so tall, yet so gentle. I laid my head against his chest, I can hear his heart beat. He's really alive, the sound of his heart beating brought tears of joy into my eyes.

I have no idea where I am, but I couldn't care less. Sam is alive and safe in my arms. I felt him lean in and press a soft kiss to my head. The gesture confused me, Sam and I are close, but We have never showed affection by a kiss, not even an innocent one to the head.

I looked up into Sam's eyes and sucked in a breathe, he was looking at me differently. Lovingly, but not the same brother love I always see in his eyes, its different. If I didn't know any better I would say he's looking at me romantically. But before I could get my thoughts in order he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. I don't know why but I couldn't move, I felt almost dizzy. My Eyes fluttered closed and I could feel myself leaning into the kiss. _What the fuck am I doing? This is my brother!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed Sam away from me and backed up till I was against the wall. I put my hand to my lips and tried to concentrate on taking deep breaths. _I... I just kissed my brother! I actually leaned into it for a second!_ There were so many thoughts running through my head along the lines of I'm sick, and whats wrong with me?

My eyes were trained on the floor looking at my sock-less feet, avoiding looking at my brother, fearing that I would see him differently. I heard him sigh then grab something from the bed, then started walking towards the door. I looked up when I heard him open the door. He paused, staring out into the dark hallway, then slumped his shoulders and turned his head to look at me. “I'm gonna go sleep on the couch, its obvious something is wrong and you don't want to tell me what. Goodnight”

I wanted to reach out to my brother and stop him and tell him I didn't want to be left alone in this strange place, but my feet stayed planted where they were and he was gone before I could tell my body to move. The door clicked behind him and I could hear him slowly walking away from me.

I buried my face in my hands, and ran my fingers through my hair and pulled. Then let my hands fall to my sides. I decided now would be a good time to look around the room and explore. I could see something glisten over on the dresser and walked towards it, I stopped dead in my tracks right in front of it. Not believing my eyes. Maybe this is just some weird fucked up dream... or another Jin.

I reached my hand out and brushed my fingers along the shiny gold police badge, then moved my hand over to the 22 pistol laying beside it. I picked up the gun welcoming the heavy and comforting feeling it gave me. This felt familiar, a gun planted firmly in my hand. I ran my fingers along the obviously custom made gun, it was my gun. The patterns and feel was definitely the same. I cleared my throat and put the gun back where it was and turned my attention to the other night stand beside the bed.

I picked up a framed picture of Sam and Bobby outside the singer auto. I smiled at the happiness clear on their faces. Sam's arm was hanging across Bobby shoulder, while Bobby's arm was around Sam's waist. I put the picture down after a few moments of just studying it. I went over to the closet and opened it. I pulled the string in front of my face then light erupted into the walk in closet. I laughed to myself at the absurd thought of having a walk in closet.

One side was filled with suits, that were clearly very expensive, and probably custom made. I was guessing they were Sam's by the size of them, no way was I that tall. Under them were an assortment of dress shoes, and sneakers. On the other side there were a few officer uniforms with Winchester on them, some leather jackets, that looked really familiar, and a couple of band T-shits. There were some boots and sneakers under them as well, but what really caught my attention was a big box on the shelf in the back of the closet.

I walked towards it and reached up over my head and grabbed the very heavy box, I placed in on the ground in front of me and sat beside it. I opened the lid to see a few kid toys, a couple photo albums and some letters burnt at the edges. That's when I seen the little black box at the bottom, I moved some stuff out of the way and grabbed the box, when I looked closer I realized it was a ring box. I opened it to find a Stirling silver ring with a strip of black going through the middle, it was beautiful. There was an engraving on the inside that read “Nothing Without You”

It's an engagement ring... But who's is it? I held the ring in my hand for a few minutes trying to figure out who the ring was for. Then I looked up and seen the name 'Dean' written on the outside of the big white box, that contained the ring along with old memories I didn't remember. My eyes widened at the realization that I had bought an engagement ring for someone. I put the ring back in the ring box then put it in the bottom of the big box carefully. I picked up one of the photo album's and opened it, the first page had a photo of me as a kid with a cake in front of me with five candles, My mom and Dad were in the background smiling. _This couldn't be my fifth birthday.. mom died in the house fire when I was four._

I continued to flip through the pages, seeing memory after memory of me growing up, with either my Mom or my Dad in each photo with me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall after each turn of the page. I looked so happy in all of them. It looked like I had a normal apple pie life in these photos. _How is this happening? These cant be real... Where is Sam in these photo's?_

When I got to the end of the album I was about fourteen by the looks of it, with a scrawny messy haired kid tucked protectively under my arm. I took the photo out of the album and flipped it over and read the words written on the back “Dean with his new best friend Samuel Singer” The photo slipped through my fingers, I took a big shaky breath and grabbed the other albums.

The rest were filled with photo's of me and Sam growing up together. There was one that really caught my eye, it was me in my high school graduation outfit, holding my diploma, but beside me yet again tucked protectively under my arm was Sam wearing my cap and kissing my cheek. He looked a little older, probably around fourteen or fifteen.

The rest of the album was photos of me at some police academy, with some people I didn't recognize, a photo of my graduation from the police academy, then another with me hugging Sam close to me holding a Police graduation plaque. Then a photo of Sam graduating high school, with me holding him up in the air and kissing his cheek lovingly, his arms wrapped securely around my neck.

_This is just getting weirder and weirder... Like Sam and I were never brothers... but best friends turned lovers?_ The next album I picked up just got stranger.. There were photos of Sam and I moving into a crappy apartment, Sam holding an acceptance letter to Stanford with a bright smile on his face. Photos of the Stanford campus, Sam studding, Me barbecuing. A photo of my Dad handing me the keys to his 67 Chevy impala, All around happy smiles and warm embraces.

Then a photo with Sam and I in a big beautiful garden, his face in my hands, and his arms around my waist kissing. I suddenly felt Like I couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop my curious hands from flipping the pages, only to find more photo's of shared kisses, happy days, Sam graduating then going to law school, and us moving into a house together. I couldn't bring myself to look through the other albums, for fear of seeing something I'm not ready to accept or even believe yet.

I put the photo albums back into the box and back up on the shelf. I ran my hands over my face and tried to steady my breathing. _Where the fuck am I? This isn't me, this isn't my life. Something must have happened, maybe it's a dream, or a parallel universe or some stupid shit._

I must have fallen asleep on the floor after my freak out. I stretched my aching bones and rubbed my sore neck. I stood up from the spot on the floor I was sleeping on and made my way out of the closet. I peeked my head out to see if Sam returned, the coast was clear. I left the closet and opened the door to the hallway, I noticed there was light now from the sun streaming in front the open curtains. I made my way down the hallway, looking at the Family photo's framed up on the walls. I felt a warmness rush over my body, at the realization that my parents were alive.

I walked into a room that appeared to be the kitchen. Sam was hovering over a coffee pot with a mug in his hand, he poured the hot liquid into the mug and put the pot back. Pouring sugar and cream into his coffee, stirring it absentmindedly, clearly not noticing me. I figured I should probably make the best out of being here, and get to know my brother all over again, in a new setting. I'll tell him about who I really am later on tonight, maybe we can figure out a way to get me back home.

I cleared my throat and walked into the kitchen, he turned his head towards me and gave a faint smile and leaned against the counter. “You feeling better?” he asked while he sipped his coffee. I nodded my head and sat in the chair across from him. “You want some coffee?” he asked while turning to get a mug from the cupboard, not even waiting for my answer. I cleared my throat again and answered a quick yes please. He sat the steaming cup in front of me and sat in the chair beside me. I took a sip and notice he already put sugar in it for me, it was made just how I like it, a smile broke out across my face.

He must have noticed my smile and was confused “Hey, what's got you smiling so early in the morning” he asked. I sat my cup down and turned my head to look in his eyes, god I missed my brother, I miss just sitting and doing nothing but drinking coffee. It hasn't been this way for a while, ever since we found out he was a psychic.

“You” I replied without realizing he might take it differently then how I meant it. He blushed and took a sip of his coffee. “God, even after all these years together you are still such a cheese ball” He replied while looking me in the eye. I turned away and shrugged, thinking its not his fault he didn't realize how I meant it, he thinks we're together and not brothers.

I felt his hand touch mine softly, and I turned to look at him. He was sitting contently just drinking his coffee and looking at the morning paper, his hand never leaving mine. I couldn't bring myself to take my hand away, so I just laced our fingers together and gave his hand a faint squeeze. It was warm and comforting, and for some sick reason it sent a wave of arousal through my body. _God what is happening to me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had an imagine of the ring I imagined Dean found in the closet, but sadly I'm new to this site and have no idea how to post the picture with the chapter, so I guess it's up to your imagination. Anyways I'm not 100% sure where exactly I'm going with this story, but I do have an idea of what I want to happen, so lets hope I can write it out. :3 Hope you guys like it, comment and let me know, and kudos are appreciated. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm deeply sorry for not posting for so long, my computer broke. No worries though it is fixed! I intend to see this fanfic to the end, no matter how long it takes me.... So please just stick with me. If you would like to see something specific happen, just let me know. Also feedback whether positive or negative is always welcome. If you like please leave comments and kudos, they just make my day :3

After Sam and I had breakfast, I decided to look around the house while Sam took a shower. I walked into the living room and looked around at the big plushy couch and the leather recliner, that sat comfortably in front of a big flat screen TV. The walls were painted a soft blue-gray that reminded me of the sky right before it rains. Yet again this was a room filled with photos and memories of a life that isn't mine.

  
I jumped when I heard the familiar ringing of a telephone coming from the coffee table beside the couch. I walked over to the phone picked it up and answered it, thinking since I'm Dean, even though I'm not this worlds Dean, I still have to pretend I am until I figure out a way to get back.

  
“Hello?” I answered. “Hey, Dean. It's me, Cas. The boss said he needs us at the office today, I know its your day off and all, I tried to tell him but he insisted we come in, said its something big, and he wants Kansas finest on the job.”

  
_Cas? Who the hell is Cas? Must be one of the guys I work with at the station..._

  
“Ummm, okay I guess. So when does he want us to be there?” I replied while racking my brain trying to figure out how to even get to the police station. All while realizing I'm back in my home town Kansas.

  
“ASAP. I'll pick you up in 15, so be ready.” He replied, then a beeping sound indicating the call has ended sounded in my ear. I hung up the phone and made my wall to the bedroom to change. _Oh god, what do I do? I don't even know how to be a police officer... This is gonna be a seriously long day._

  
When I opened the door to the bedroom I could see the door to the closet was open and there was light streaming from inside it. I shuffled my way up to it and peeked inside to see Sam buttoning up his shirt. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of my brother/Lover? In a suit. I cleared my throat and stood up straight making my way over to the other side of the closet where my police uniforms are.

  
I could see Sam turn and smile at me through the corner of my eye, which only made me smile. “Now what are you doing? I thought you had the day off today.” Sam said while plucking a tie from the shelf and putting it on. “Ha, yeah funny thing. Cas called and said the boss wants to see us, I guess something big is going down, stirring up a fuss at the station.” I replied while taking my uniform off the hook.

  
“Oh, I see.” He sighed. I pulled up my pants and turned to look at Sam, he was holding his half tied tie in his hand looking dazed. I buttoned my pants, and grabbed the matching shirt with my named sewed into it. “Sammy? You okay?” I asked concerned as I pulled on my shirt and started to button it.

  
“Hmm?” He replied as he resumed tying his tie. He looked at me and smiled, straightening his tie and turning his attention to my half buttoned up shirt. I stopped what I was doing when he reached out and took over buttoning my buttons for me. The simple glide of his hand across my clothed chest made my heart beat faster and my breath jagged.

  
When he got to the top button he was so close to me I could feel his breath on my cheek. He fixed my collar and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead and pulled away, directing his attention to finish getting dressed. I cleared my throat and put on what I assume was work boots, then left the closet and went over to the dresser, picking up the badge and placing it on my belt.

  
All of a sudden my head started to hurt and the feeling of nausea washed over me. My vision is blurring and all I can see is strange images and blackness. I close my eyes and take a breath to steady my pounding heart, I feel myself fall to my knees and Sam yell out to me before everything goes completely black.

  
***

“Dean I am so proud of you son. For doing exactly what you put your mind too, your mother and I couldn't be more proud of the man you have become.” My father said to me as he clasped his hand down on my shoulder. I couldn't help the big grin that spread across my face at my father being so proud of me. “Thanks dad” I replied as I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. He hugged me tighter to his chest and squeezed.

  
“John, Dean. There you are.” My mother shouted as she made her way towards me with Sam and Bobby trailing behind her. She ran up and wrapped her arms around both me and my father, she held us for what seemed like minutes but was only a few moments. When she pulled away I could see tears in her eyes, which only made me worry that something had happened. My fears were washed away quickly as she pulled me into a loving embrace and whispered into my ear. “I am so proud of you Dean.”

  
She pulled away and wiped at her tear stained cheeks and put on a big smile. She looked down to the plaque in my hand and smiled even brighter, I smiled with her, then turned my attention to Sam, who was standing beside Bobby, letting me have my family moment, Only it was missing him. I walked up to him and pulled him into a big hug and held him close to me. I heard the clicking of a camera and looked up to see my mom snapping photos of me holding Sam in my arms.

  
She only smiled brighter at the warm embrace Sam and I shared. “Alright now lets get one of you two actually looking at the camera and not gazing dreamily into each others eyes.” She giggled. I laughed at my mothers remark and looked at the camera, holding my plaque out with one hand and holding Sam protectively under my arm with the other. The flash of the camera went off then I heard someone call my name. I turned towards my new friend from the academy, who I hope will be my partner at the station we have been assigned too.

  
“Hey Castiel.” I waved as I let go of Sam. I smiled down at him, asking permission with my eyes if I could bring my new found friend over to meet him. He nodded his head and smiled. I made my way over to Castiel and lead him towards my family, as he rambled on and on about how his brother Micheal was the only one to show up to see his graduation.

  
I introduced Castiel to everyone, smiles and hand shakes were exchanged and so was small talk. Until My mother offered Castiel to come out and get lunch with us, for congratulations on graduating, she insisted he bring his brother along as well. I can never get over the kind heart my mother has, and how easily she opens it up to everyone, welcoming them into our family with open arms.

  
After a few more photos taken of me and Cas, along with my graduating class we decided it was time to go and fill our grumbling tummy's. After a long lunch, filled with laughter and joy, and lots of yummy pie. Castiel and his brother had to go home, and mother insisted Sam and I go for a walk around the public garden they have here, while Bobby, her and my father go get the photos developed.

  
Sam and I made our way to the garden and when we were sure that they couldn't see us anymore I grabbed Sam's hand and tangled it with mine. I looked down at him and smiled, “So, where's my congratulatory kiss?” I asked with a cheeky grin. Sam only smiled up at me with love in his eyes.

  
Before I could figure out what was happening, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and tugged me down to plant a kiss on my lips. It started off soft and chaste, then soon turned passionate and hungry. I pushed him up against a tree and pulled away and looked around us to make sure no one was around, then I resumed kissing him, as if the world depended on it. I could feel his arms tighten around my neck and his chest rising and falling quickly.

  
I pushed my body flush against him, I could feel him harden against my stomach and knew it was time for me to pull away, knowing getting him as turned on as me could only lead to trouble. I pulled away before he could notice how hard I am beneath my clothing. I could hear him whimper as I pulled away from his kiss, and see him sink back against the tree, trying to catch his breath. His eyes closed and skin flushed and lips swollen only turned me on more, I groaned below my breath, wishing we were in my bedroom or somewhere private where I could ravish him. Have him whimpering and mewing with pleasure, begging me to take him and make him feel whole and mine completely in every way. Only for him to be denied, with the same excuse. _“Your still in high school, it would be wrong for me to take advantage of you. As soon as you graduate I'm all yours”_

  
I leaned against the tree and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I could feel Sam bring his hand up to run his fingers through my hair and press a chaste kiss to my head. “Congratulations” He whispered in my ear.

  
***

I opened my eyes to see Sam kneeling beside me, worry crowing his features. “Dean, baby. Are you okay? Was it another one of your migraines?” He asked while carding his fingers through my hair. _What the hell was that? It.. It was a memory... How is that possible?_ I lifted my hand to my lips, still feeling the tingling sensation of Sam's kiss. _It felt so real.. like it actually just happened... Am I remembering this Dean's past?_

  
I shook my head. “No, no I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy, nothing to worry about.” I replied as I sat up. Sam pulled his hand away and sighed, clearly not believing a word I said, but still not asking me what really happened. He nodded his head “Alright, can you stand? Want me to tell Cas you don't feel well and cant make it to work?”

  
“No, its fine. The boss would have his ass if he doesn't show up to work with me.” I replied as I felt dizzy once again, only to have a bunch of images of Castiel and I working together on the force, of our boss 'Crowley' and the police station. Its like all this knowledge of being a police office, my work, family and this town just flooded into my brain.

  
_I don't understand what's happening, but it seems like I'm slowly gaining the knowledge this world's Dean had. Like I'm slowly becoming him, piece by piece._

  
I stood up from the ground and resumed getting my stuff to put on my belt, just as I was holstering my gun there was a knock at the door, then the sound of it opening and Castiel calling out to me. “Hey Dean? Are you ready? We have to be at the station in 10 minutes”

  
“Yeah, just a second Cas.” I replied as I made my way down the hallway with Sam trailing behind me. “Hey Dean, Sam” He nodded. Sam nodded back, giving him a knowing look I can only assume means watch out for him. After a few moments of them exchanging looks Cas turned to me “You ready to go?” I nodded and opened the door for him to leave first. I have no Idea what possessed me to do this but I turned to Sam and placed a soft kiss to his lips, almost as if by some daily routine this worlds Dean went by.

  
Sam smiled into the kiss as I pulled away and turned towards the door hiding the blush that spread across my cheeks. I closed the door behind me and made my way to Castiel's car and got in. “Damn Dean, your like some blushing bride. It's not like you don't kiss Sam goodbye every morning before work.” Castiel said as he turned on the engine.

  
_Maybe I really am turning into Alt-Dean..._


End file.
